Chasing Endless Dreams
by kankyfan
Summary: Ayame Inuzuka is younger twin sister of Kiba. In her whole life she somehow felt like she is not Inuzuka and that she doesn't belong there. When Tsume took her twins to bond with ninkens and to choose their friend for life it was wird enough that Ayame showed off every pup that got near her, but when her mother saw her with almost grown up wolf that was trouble for whole clan.
1. chapter 1

Character information:

Name: Ayame

Age: 12

Normal eye colour: pitch black

Hair colour: Black

Hair lengths : under her butt

Height : 1 meter 38 centimetres

Weight: 39 kg

Clan: Inuzuka

Kekkeki genkai: none( for now)

Chakra Nature : wind, fire, earth, water

Abilities: nice at taijutsu,genjutsu and kenjutsu ((sorry if I spelled it wrong) for those who don't know kenjutsu is sword fighting, taijutsu is hand to hand combat, and genjutsu is putting someone in illusion or some kind of dream state). Excellent in Inuzuka clan jutsus and great at ninjutsu.

Siblings: Hana and Kiba

Partner/her ninken: Akirama

Personality: Funny, kind, hyperactive, prankster, she loves when she made pranks all over the village with Kiba or Naruto, smartass-on top of every class, and in some situations can get shy.

Oh and I don't want to forget to mention funny part. Her hair and eyes change colour when she feels very strong emotions. Her hair becomes red and her eyes green when she is freaking angry. And vice versa when she's sad.


	2. Chapter 2: You are failure!

Ayame's P.O.V.

I rushed through corridors of building I see first time in my life, I DON'T EVEN FREAKING KNOW HOW I GOT HERE. I manage to get myself in a trap now with my back against stone wall I carefully listen to the steps of person who was chasing me, he walked slowly but even with his slowness he managed to catch up on me. Now he was standing right in front of me and I still can't see his face.

\- You are still weak Ayame.

\- huh?...

\- you were supposed to get stronger with them but you stayed weak and that lame excuse of ninken failed in his life duty, to protect human he bond to. Spilling his blood was amusing to watch but watching yours being spilled will be better

\- n...no...NO... YOU MONSTER... HOW COULD YOU KILL HIM... NO...NOOO...

I fell to the floor screaming. Within every second I sobbed louder and louder.

\- enough.

His raspy voice came out as whisper. I clenched fists. Quickly standing up I charged at him but when I looked up to where his eyes are supposed to be and all I see is red flash before everything went blank.

\- you are failure, Ayame

I fell face first to the cold floor of my room. I somehow managed to stumble out of my bed completely and now I'm lying on floor staring at ceiling. Cold sweat dripping from my head.

\- dream. It was only bad dream. Everything is fine, everyone is fine.

I whispered to myself. Door of my room cracked open and my sister poked her head in. When she saw me lying on floor her eyebrow went up.

\- Ayame, is everything okay?

\- yeah, I just had bad dream. Where is Akirama?

\- he is down with mother and Kuromaru. He came down and told us that he is worried about you cause you were sobbing and mumbling in your sleep. Will you tell me what was dream about?

I shook my head fear washing over me as I remembered his cold voice when he told me that he killed Akirama. Hana was about to leave when I stopped her.

\- Elder Sister...

\- yes Ayame.

\- could you tell Akirama to come here?

\- sure.

The moment she left I stood up and rushed into bathroom to get quick shower and get my hygiene done. After five minutes I was standing in front of mirror in my everyday kunoichi outfit brushing my hair. When I was done I got in my room and saw Akirama sprawled on my bed chewing one of his numerous toys. I walk up to him and hug him tight which results with surprised ninken burying his nose in my hair sniffing it.

-that dream must frighten you a lot when you're hugging me like this.

\- person in my dream told me they killed you.

Now I was really crying. My clenched fists were full of his white fur. I won't let go of him. He is my best friend, my partner, part of my life and if he dies one part of me will to.

\- shhh, Ayame, you know very well that I won't leave your side. I promised that to you on same day that I meet you back in forest almost 11 years ago.

\- Really?

\- Yes really. I'm only sad because you can't remember that you were to small.

\- Hahah... okay that helped me feel better so want to go out.

I smiled at ninken as he happy jumped off of my bed and headed out, Akirama act so childish but he is few months older than Akamaru and is more than half of Kuromaru height, and Kuromaru is pretty massive and Akirama is still pup so I can only imagine how massive will he be.I really want to go somewhere but first I need to get some breakfast and report to mom that me and Akirama are heading out.


	3. Chapter 2: Nice to meet you

Ayame's P.O.V.

I quickly tied my headband around my thigh and rushed over stairs. My mom's voice following me as I left house.

\- Ayame!! Remember to come home before dinner!

\- I will.

As much as my mother doesn't show it she is really emotional. And I noticed that she focuse most of attention to me, she is always training with me trying to get best out of me like she hopes that somewhere inside me lays hiden talent.

-Ayame, do you have some special place you want to go?

-no I don't have. Let's just wander around and seek some fun.

\- sure, do you want to find that loudmouth, Uzumaki kid?

\- Actually yes, it would be nice to see him again.

\- Then let's go. Get on my back we will find him or them quicker.

\- Akirama how do you mean "them".

\- you know very well that Naruto is always with that Uchiha brat and pink bitch.

\- oh come on Aki, don't speak about them like that, I look at Sasuke like brother and yeah Sakura is annoying but she is good person.

\- if you say so.

We were walking slowly and talking about our friends. I stopped paying attention long ago I was focused on Akirama. I enjoyed his company so much, he is my best friend well he and my twin. Then I heard familiar voice and turned my head toward it.

\- What are you looking at dobe?

\- Is that... Yes!! AYAME, AKIRAMA OVER HERE!!

I saw my idiotic blonde friend waving at us and softy chuckled.

\- I want to have some fun.

\- go ahead my friend, go ahead.

With that Akirama started running in full speed toward Naruto, Sasuke and few others that were with them. As Akirama jumped over three weird kids I got off of him and landed beside Sasuke. And Akirama landed on top of Naruto tackled him to the ground and start licking his cheeks.

\- Ughh yuck, Akirama stopppp!

Naruto was whining under ninken and I couldn't suppress laugh.

\- Aki... enough.

He looked me with his soft and kind big eyes trying to convince me to let him torture Naruto just a little more. I smiled at him and just shook my head.

\- Some other time.

He whined softly and I was shocked when he let out growl loud enough for everyone here to hear. When he looked up in his eyes, in which everyday you can see kind and lovely look, was hate and fear.

-Akirama wha...

I couldn't finish because he growled again and stood protective in front of me facing those three kids we jumped over few minutes ago. Now that I pay attention I could clearly see every their feature. Girl with blonde hair tied up in four pig tails. She was tall and probably year or two older than me. And weird about her is that giant fan on her back. Then boy in hoodie with cat ears. He had purple paint all over his face and something warped in bandages on his back. And last one redheaded boy at whom Akirama was growling. His face was emotionless and I couldn't sense even a drop of fear. He wasn't afraid now, even if wolf almost twice taller than him was growling in his face. I admire him for this and need to say that he looks pretty. Under strands of his scarlet red hair was some kind of mark, dark circles around his eyes and he have very pale skin.

\- Akirama stop, why are you doing this?

\- he is evil, he is monster.

\- stop talking nonsense and stand beside me.

-whatever

With last warning growl he stood beside me and closely watched those three

\- Bloodyhell!! That's big dog!

I turned my head toward cat boy and saw that he was staring at Akirama with his mouth hanging wide open. I chuckled softly at him.

\- well little cat you should probably know that Akirama is not a dog. He is pureblood white wolf.

\- Kankuro, Temari lets go.

Redheaded boy commanded. As they were about to leave Sasuke steeped ahead and called to them.

\- wait, I want to know your name.

Blonde girl, Temari, turned around and giggled.

\- Mine?

\- No, his.

Sasuke pointed to the redhead.

\- Sabaku no Gaara. And I am also interested to know yours.

\- Sasuke Uchiha.

Then Gaara shifted his gaze to me. I arched eyebrow at him and jumped at Akirama. Then I heard Sasuke start to speak. But Akirama punched him with tail in face.

\- Ay... Ochu

\- Good one boy, I can speak for myself duckbutt.

Then I looked Gaara in the eyes and gave him my famous closed eyes smile.

\- Ayame, Ayame Inuzuka. Nice to meet you Gaara. Hope to see you all soon. Bye guys. Aki go!

Akirama started running in direction of Inuzuka compound and I turned to my new friends and wave at them. I burst in fit of giggles as I saw Temari and Kankuro staring at me wide eyed as they expect something to crash me. Then I looked at my running companion and narrowed my eyes at him.

\- Akirama what happened back there? In one moment you were growling at them and in next with your free will you punched duckbutt so I could talk to Gaara.

\- That boy is evil. And that is true and what you say won't change my unmistakable instinct. I don't like him, and I don't want him or his siblings near you. You are to precious to me. I could feel that he is evil but somehow I knew that he won't do you any harm. And I know how much you like meeting new people and making friends with anyone. So I didn't want to ruin you fun.

\- Awww that is so sweet.

\- But I have warring. Don't try to befriend with him. You will get feelings for him and he will only hurt you with cruel words. He is not type of person who love people.

\- Ah okay. But I need to say that you gave me that warring late. I think he is cute.

\- oh so that is the meaning of it.

\- meaning of what exactly?

I questioned with cold expression but my face became tomato when I heard his response in imitating voice.

\- Nice to meet you Gaara.


	4. Chapter 3: I can take care of myself

Ayame's P.O.V.

\- Hey kiddo! Did you sleep well?

\- Yeah, like... a baby.

I said with a yawn. Looking around I noticed that something is different.

\- Hana where are mother and Kuromaru?

\- They needed to go to Hokage tower it was some sort of emergency.

\- huh, hey sis because there is no training today can you show me some new jutsus? Pleaseeee.

\- well I don't know. Do you have something planned with rest of the team?

\- sadly no. We were supposed to go on a mission with Kurenai-sensei but Third Hokage cancelled it.

\- okay. But not now today after noon. Let Akirama sleep a little and beside go have some fun.

\- You can bet I will!!

I quickly grabbed apple and run out of the house.

\- Hmm, where should I go?

I was walking looking down at my feets and thinking about chunnin exam. I was so stuck in my mind that I didn't feel when somebody put hand on my shoulder.

\- Ayame... Ayame!! FOR THE DEAR GOD, AYAME.

\- huh what? Where is burning? Oh hi Shika, I was a little over thinking.

\- A little? I'm shaking you for whole three minutes.

\- Yeah sorry.

\- What a drag. Anyway what are you doing here?

\- I am walking, spending my free time best I can. Later I will train with Hana and she will rip my soul out.

Shikamaru softly chuckled before muttering 'what a drag'.

\- I am here with my mother she insisted on me coming with her so we can 'bond'

\- hahaha really Shika? Well do you want me to get you out of trouble?

\- Hell yes!

\- haha okay. Where is your mom.

He then pointed to Yamanaka's flower shop at women with bouquet of lillys. I grabbed his hand and dragged him over there. When she saw us she gave us kind smile.

\- hello Ayame,dear.

\- Good Morning Mrs. Nara. Can Shikamaru come with me, please. I want to go to get some new weapons and to look around.

\- Sure. I am glad you decided to inform me before you left. And we can go in shopping some other time, right Shikamaru?

\- W...

\- Shopping, can I go with you?!

I asked her with wide eyes. Yes I have mom and Hana but two of them don't like shopping like I do. She giggled at me and nodded her head. On my face wide grin appeared. Then I remembered Shikamaru standing beside me.

\- Come on Shikamaru! Lets go!

When we were out of her sight Shikamaru sighed loudly.

\- How troublesome. Thanks for help.

\- No problem Shika. And you know that I wasn't kidding with weapons right?

\- Sadly yes. But anyway I also need some more kunais. So let's go.

We made our way to the weapon store and as we walked I was constantly asking him random questions just to annoy him. And to the most of my questions his answers were 'what a drag ' or 'how troublesome'. After getting what we need I got an idea and sadistic grin appeared on my face.

\- Hey Shika. Would you like a little fun.

\- I don't know, I don't like how are you grinning like that and having fun sounds to troublesome.

\- whatever... we are going to have fun.

From my pocket I pulled out some old rag and made blindfold out of it. I tied Shikas eyes and grabbed his hand leading him over to my favourite restaurant. When we got there sweet smell of ramen and noodles hit me.

\- hey Shika, can you guess where are we.

\- hmm, I guess Raiku restaurant.

\- Wow good one. How did you know?

\- I sometimes come here with my father or with Asuma sensei to play shogi. So I know this smell very well.

He said while taking blindfold off. I looked at him suspicious but only shrugged when he gave me his famous blank look. When we were about to sit at table...

\- Shikamaru, Ayame.

\- Hello father.

\- Good Morning Mr. Nara.

\- Ayame, I already told you to call me Shikaku. I look at you like at my own, you are like family to us.

\- Alright Sir.

\- Sorry.

\- Anyway what are you two doing here.

\- well we were at weapon shop and because non of us had breakfast this morning I tought that it would be nice to come here and eat something.

\- I am sorry to ruin you fun but I need Shikamaru to come with me.

\- what a drag. Sorry Ayame.

\- It's Okay Shika. Just go we can go together some other time.

I giggled and put my hands at his shoulders to get on my tip toes and kissed his forehead. Passing by him I turned around and waved in their direction as they walk away. I sat down and patiently waited for someone to take my order. When waitress came she smiled politely at me.

\- Hell Ayame. It's nice to see you here again. What would you like to order?

\- Good morning Shin. Green tea and well... what would you recommend for breakfast?

\- Can that be surprise?

\- Sure, why not.

\- okay. I'll be back in ten minutes.

\- okay.

\- oh and Ayame...

\- yes?

-Are they some friends of yours those guys over there?

\- huh...

When I turned around I saw those three from yesterday.

\- uh well you could say it that way.

\- it seems that they also came for breakfast and all tables are full except this one. So they will probably sit here.

I blushed a little at that. They aren't bad but it feels a little strange to be near them. When Shin left I sighed and put my head in my hands. Chunin exams are starting in few days I need to train. We don't have trainings with Kurenai sensei. Only thing that is left is to train with Kiba and Hana. Mother have her own responsibilities and lately she is having missions one after another. I sighed heavily and shook my head.

\- Hey...

\- huh oh hey

\- Ayame, right? Mind if we sit?

\- No. Just go ahead. I would like some company.

Gaara sat beside me while the older two sat opposite of us.Then Shin came with my order and got ready to take their when something catch her eye.

\- Um, Ayame is Akirama waiting for you or...

I just waved my hand and shook my head.

\- No he is at home sleeping.

\- well he probably was but he is not anymore. Look.

I turned around just to see Akirama glaring at Gaara. He growled and start walking toward our table.

\- Gaara. Can we switch seats I don't want to listen him growling whole time. I want to eat in peace.

\- hnn...

We changed our seats just in time. Akirama was about to start barking when I put my hand in front of him.

\- Cut it! I don't want to listen. I want to enjoy my breakfast.

\- well sorry because I care about you. I just want to protect you.

\- I know and I appreciate it but I would also appreciate if you could be a little less over protective. I can take care of myself, you know?

\- pft...

With that he just lay down and nuzzled his head in my leg. When I looked at him his puppy eyes were literally gazing in my soul. I just chuckled lightly and looked over to Temari with intention to ask her some thing but she was already eating. Oh no.

\- Aki, did Hana feed you this morning.

\- no none was home when I woke up.

\- oh boy.

I looked at my plate and saw that Shin brought me noodles with some sort of steak.

\- well it's your lucky day.

\- how that?

I just cut part of steak and gave it to him.

\- Now let me eat. And if you want go find Naruto or Shika and bother them.

\- hmm I don't like idea of leaving you but I already know that they won't hurt so that isn't very bad. Well okay let's meet at Hyuga house I would like to see Hinata and Hanabi.

\- Sure.

And with that he finally left. I let out breath I didn't know I was holding.

\- Finally.

\- I thought that mut is your best friend or something like that.

\- first of all don't call him mut or I am going to show you what that mut can do. And yes he is my best friend but sometimes I just need to be on my own because Akirama as wolf presents a dangerous animal and his massive figure make him look even more scary and that build tension between me and people around me.

Kankuro looked amused by my reaction.

\- oh now I remember. Temari you are oldest one right?

\- yeah.

\- and you three are siblings right?

\- yes. Why?

\- how come that you three are on the same team?

\- well I don't know. Our father wanted us on the same team. That is all I know.

\- okay.

After we finished our meal we headed out of restaurant and I was about to follow them. But Gaara looked at me the same way that Kiba know to do when I forget something. Akirama.

\- oh hehe. Guys I need to go. See you on exams.

\- yeah buy, I guess.

I started to walk away but I turned around to wave at them and they were already turned with their backs to me. I lower my hand and was about to go my way but Gaara stopped walking. He turned to me and his eyes pierced through mine ones. His lips start moving and it took me few seconds to realize what he was muttering. "See you soon". He hand moved a little and I felt something brush my leg so I looked down and saw sand swirling in front of me. It looks that something is there. I got on my knees and was about to pick thing that was in middle of that swirl when sand crushed it. I was a little terrified but then sand start to fall to the ground and it revealed a beautiful rose.

\- wow.

I looked up at were Gaara was standing but he was already far away from me and I didn't want to yell. I can say thank you next time I see him. When I was near Hyuga compound I saw Akirama and Hinata in front of a gate.

\- H... hey Ayame.

\- Hey Hinata.

\- so breakfast went well?

\- Yup. I am full.

\- I didn't mean on that but whatever.

\- Ayame, where did you get that flower. It's beautiful.

\- It RED rose.

My face turned shade of scarlet. Oh boy, this is so embarrassing.

\- um... I... well... Shikamaru gave it to me.

-Shikamaru?

\- That lazy brat gave you a rose?

\- Yes. And what is wrong with that.

-I would like to know what exactly caused him to give you any kind of flower.

\- Well I saw him in front of Yamanka flower shop so I went there to say hi. But his mother was there and when she saw us talking she joined us and she somehow managed to get from topic of chunin exams to how two of us are cute couple. And then she stated rambling about how it's impolite to not give flower to a girl and then she glared at Shika like that lecture is specially meat to him.

\- And...

\- And only thing that he did was roll his eyes and grab one flower from bouquet she was holding and gave it to me. Hehe

I finished sentence with giggle. I looked at Hinata and she was blushing like crazy and playing with her fingers. Wide grin appeared on my face and I poked her forehead to get her attention.

\- You are thinking about Naruto, Aren't you?

\- No... um... I mean... yes... no. No.

\- hahaha. Just tell him Hina. It will be alright.

\- I... I'd rather not to.

\- okay. No one will force you.

\- okay then. That actually sounds like lazy fool. But...

\- No buts Akirama I can take care of myself, thank you very much.

A/N:

Well it took me really long but new chapter is finally here. Sorry for waiting guys but I had my own responsibilities and problems so I couldn't write much and beside I have two other accounts and stories there so this is not only one I need to think about.

Enjoy and review :-*


End file.
